A phototransistor is similar in structure to a conventional transistor, except that a semiconductor layer of the phototransistor is sensitive to optical radiation. In the case that the phototransistor is exposed to light, electrical characteristics of a semiconductor layer of the phototransistor change accordingly. Based on this, a light detection device with a higher sensitivity can be designed.